Grady Memorial Hospital
Grady Memorial Hospital is a main location in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is located in Atlanta, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia The hospital was founded in the late 1890s in the city of Atlanta, GA. Through the years, it went through major restructuring and rebuilding. The hospital was supposed to be evacuated at the time of the outbreak, but police officers and doctors alike were forced to remain there during the bombing of Atlanta. Post-Apocalypse During or after the outbreak, the building became occupied by numerous members of the Atlanta law enforcement. These police officers remained more or less operational for an extended period of time, essentially becoming some of the few remnants of pre-apocalyptic civil authorities. At some point, their commander, Captain Hanson made decisions that resulted in loss of life. Lieutenant Dawn Lerner "dealt with" him and took over the leadership position. After the food ran out, the survivors began to go on runs throughout the city to obtain food. Dawn refused to take in any other survivors, until Steven Edwards (a doctor) found a child with napalm burns. Dawn agreed to take the boy in and cure him, on the condition that, after recovering, he would work off his debt for the resources invested in keeping him alive by working at the hospital. This was the start of how the group set up a system to "rescue" survivors for treatment, only to, afterward, force them to do manual labor to keep the hospital running. Dawn also turns a blind a eye to some of the officers, such as Gorman, who force female patients into sexual slavery, in an attempt to keep them protecting the hospital and following her orders. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" The hospital can be seen in the background when Rick Grimes attempts to contact Morgan Jones via walkie-talkie before leaving Atlanta. Season 5 "Slabtown" The name of this episode comes from the old name of the area of town the hospital is built on. The hospital is shown to be led by a policewoman named Dawn Lerner, who maintains a strict atmosphere for both officers and patients. The officers guarding the hospital seem to have retained the uniforms and weapons they were issued before the outbreak, although their behavior has changed since. Still, they appear to view themselves as legitimate authorities. Beth Greene is brought to this hospital after being separated from Daryl Dixon in rural Georgia. Eventually, Beth and Noah, also a prisoner, formulate a plan to escape the hospital, but in the end Noah is the only one to escape. Shortly afterwards, an unconscious Carol Peletier is brought to the hospital. "Crossed" One day after the events at the end of "Slabtown" Beth is still at the hospital. After trying unsuccessfully to intervene when one of the officers wants to switch off Carol's life-support she does succeed in getting her some treatment. Carol is still unconscious at the end of the episode. "Coda" Beth is seen organizing and tidying things up in Dawn's office, under supervision by Dawn who is in the background attempting to contact Officer Shepherd and Lamson about the gunfire, whilst exercising on a bike. They have a brief discussion about Hanson. After the trade of Officer Shepherd and Licari for Beth and Carol, Dawn demands Noah, which results in a heated dispute from both parties. Noah volunteers to stay which angers Beth, who then attempts to stab Dawn with a pair of scissors, only to be shot in the head by quick reflex from Dawn. After realising the horrors of what she had done, Dawn mouths "No, I didn't mean to", but Daryl, in retaliation, pulls out a pistol and shoots Dawn in the head. Inhabitants Officers *Captain Hanson (Former Leader) (Deceased) *Lieutenant Dawn Lerner (Former Leader) (Deceased) *Sergeant Bob Lamson (Deceased) *Officer Gorman (Deceased) *Officer O'Donnell (Deceased) *Officer Shepherd *Officer Licari *Officer Bello *Officer Tanaka *Officer Alvarado *Officer Jeffries (Deceased) *Officer McGinley *Officer Franco Wards *Dr. Steven Edwards *Noah (Deceased) *Joan (Deceased) *Percy *Five unnamed wards Newcomers *Dying Man (Deceased) *Beth Greene (Deceased) *Gavin Trevitt (Deceased) *Carol Peletier Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"What Lies Ahead" Season 5 *"Slabtown" *"Consumed" *"Crossed" *"Coda" *"Forget" (Flashback) Category:Locations Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Grady Memorial Hospital